Accident
by Leighannamarie
Summary: previously called the Tragic Accident, Cuddy gets in a car accident and can't remember who she is. It's up to House to help her, but he later decides that he has feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident that Changed Her Temporarily**

**Re-Written**

**Chapter 1**

Lisa Cuddy was a highly successful Dean of Medicine at the famous Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. One of her troubles were having to deal with House, the pain in the ass.

She really couldn't have a personal life, he always ruined it. Especially her dates…and really everything else.

She sat in her office one late stormy night. She really needed to go home, but what did she have to go home to? She sighed a massaged her temples, having to look at a computer screen for a long period always did that to her. She thought about what everything would be like if House wasn't her employee, she knew it was a random thought and in a way not. Her thoughts were interrupted by House barging into her office.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked with an unusual sound of care to his voice

"I'm thinking about staying here overnight, there's no use in going out in this weather." She motioned to the window with her shoulder as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh, I didn't know it was raining…my bad." He acted like he didn't know "I've been sleeping and-"

"Avoiding clinic duty." She finished for him

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Don't worry, you can do all of it including the ones due that day tomorrow." She smirked

"You're mean." He said turning to limp out of the room "And, good idea to stay here, I wouldn't go out in that rain either." He said before limping past her assistant who happened to be glaring at him as he passed.

She massaged her temples again. She couldn't believe she could go one day without killing him. Sighing, she got up and grabbed her bad and jacket before picking up her keys and making her way out of her office turning off the lights. Going home to sleep in her room really seemed like an inviting idea at the moment. That's why she forgot about the rain beating down on the roof of the hospital.

-----------------Divider

She sped down the highway, weary of people driving slow because of the pounding rain. She wasn't so sure that she actually wanted to be home anymore, but she was actually closer to home now than the hospital.

The person in front of her stopped abruptly. She slammed on the breaks as fast as she could. She was happy that she didn't hit the car in front of her.

Her heart was still hammering against her chest. She thought for sure she was going to be in a serious accident. She let out a sigh of relief when the car in front of her started moving again.

She saw the orange glow of a stop light and watched at the car in front of her sped up and went through the light. She stopped right on time and muttered a curse under her breath for being the first one at the light. A stray strand of hair fell in her face, she brushed it out and sighed again, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

She saw something bright out of the corner of her eye, then the sound of tires screeching just before something came in contact with the side of her car. She felt her head hit something, then she felt nothing. She heard people yelling out, but then nothing. She couldn't feel anything…

-------------------------------------------Divider

He saw the whole thing; he didn't really know it was her until he actually saw her license plate.

He was shocked; he thought she was going to stay at the hospital all night. He felt weak in the knees…but he still threw his cane to the ground and bolted (forgetting about the pain) and making his way over to her limp, bloody body.

Her car had flipped, he couldn't see clearly because of the rain. But because of a light he could see the plate. He broke her windshield a little bit more, just enough that he could pull her out.

He saw the rain hit her bloodied forehead and hands. He grabbed her and tried to pull her out…but he couldn't, she was stuck. He let out a hiss of pain as he noticed that her leg was jammed in the door.

He wiggled himself into the car and managed to loosen her, but hearing the sirens of emergency vehicles didn't ease him, he knew her chance of surviving was scarce and was likely in a coma because of the head trauma. He heard voices, and then he felt someone move him and then he just watched as they worked on getting Cuddy out of the car and loaded into an ambulance before she was taken away.

-----------------------Divider

"Any news on her?" Was the first thing he asked Cameron as he limped soaking wet into the hospital lobby.

"No, she 's with Chase in surgery now." She sounded worried as she was frantically messing with her blonde hair between two fingers.

"How bad is it?"

"Severe head trauma, major internal bleeding around the heart…took a while before we actually got it working again…House, the only thing that got her heart going again was a cardiac epee pen." Cameron looked even more worried before, just talking about her boss to her formal boss

"When you injected her with the epee, did she wake up?" He looked hopeful

"Yes, but her eyes were only open for a couple of seconds before she lapsed into a coma."

"She's in a coma." House sighed looking down at the ground feeling the beads of water fall down his nose.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought she was going to stay here."

"We won't know the damage until she wakes up." Cameron put a hand on his shoulder

"I know that!" He was enraged "I'm a doctor too!" He yelled before turning on his heel and limping towards the elevator and punching the button with the end of his cane before stepping into it and pressing the number to the surgical floor. He had to see for himself how bad of a shape Cuddy was in.

------------------------Divider

He watched as they fixed her heart. She wasn't doing much better, the only good thing was that her heart was beating and that she could actually breathe…with machine help though. He looked away from the glass just before he heard the beeping of machines before he limped away and he heard Chase's accent…and it still rung in his ears as he made his way down the hall…

_**I started re reading the original copy of this, and realized I didn't get all I wanted down and all the comedy, so I'm rewriting it to make this a little better!:p Addio-Taco**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been four hours since he was last in the observation room. He was now sitting in his chair in his office with his tennis ball pressed against his head. He hadn't heard anything about her condition, except that she was alive.

She was out of surgery, but wasn't breathing on her own. He didn't want to see her. He saw her dying twice that day, and before the wreck. He sighed; he didn't want to see that frail body, lifelessly lying in the hospital bed, only being kept alive by machines. But he couldn't take it anymore, she needed him, and he needed to hold her and, to feel her soft skin. To get closer than they have ever been.

He limped down the shadowy halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Taking in everything that she lived for. When he finally arrived at her room, he carefully slid the glass, but still watching her from the doorway…she was in a coma. He made his way over to her and dragged a chair over. Carefully resting his cane on her bed as he leaned forward to take her hand in his.

He stared at her for what seemed forever. He didn't want to leave. But the sound of hearing a slight cough got his attention.

"Is my little sister going to be all right?" a woman built similar to Cuddy asked from the door, she was quite wet.

"I don't know, and you are?"

"Mia Cuddy." She stretched her hand out for House to take it, but he didn't, she took it away offensively "She's my sister, I can't have her die, and I'm supposed to keep her safe."

"Why?" why would Cuddy need protection from her older sister?

"Our parents died in a similar way; with our brother Samuel…he was a practical joker." She sniffed

"I'm sorry."

"Mommy?" asked a small voice coming from the door frame; House looked over at it and saw a little girl dragging a stuffed bunny on the ground. She was looking up at Mia. "When can we go home?"

"Oh sweetie, we can't leave for a while." Mia said picking up the child and resting her on her hip "We can have some fun here." She tried to smile, House could tell, but Mia was in a difficult position. She glanced back over at House with a worried expression "Do you have a place where we could stay? We live in Boston, and it's a very long drive."

"Yeah, but can't you get a hotel room?"

"I don't have the money." She sniffed glancing at the child who looked concerned "her father left when I told him." She ran a hand through her daughter's hair "This is Sara by the way…is there somewhere we can find something to eat?"

"Yeah, I can ask Wilson to take you down to the cafeteria, and he can pay for it too." House smiled at the child and her mother before picking up his pager and punching the words in before sending it to Wilson. He knew it would be a long wait until Cuddy woke up…and he meant it…

-------------------------------------------------Divider

It's been three months since Cuddy was in the accident. Mia would come out to Princeton as soon as she could with Sara and wait by her bedside along with House.

House entered Cuddy's room and saw Mia sleeping peacefully in a chair with Sara on her lap. He didn't want to disturb the two, so he quietly pulled up a chair and carefully sat in it and took Cuddy's hand.

"You've been like this for three months now, don't you think you can wake up?" He asked softly stroking her hand with his thumb. Just looking at her made him mentally sick…Wilson was a terrible dean.

He was interrupted by Mia's cough ringing out throughout the room. He turned to see the duo waking up and looking over at Cuddy.

"Nothing happened Greg." She said softly

"I know, but I want her to wake up." Tears gathered in his eyes, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Mia's eyes weld up too.

"I do too…I'm sorry, but I just can't be here right now, I'll come back tomorrow." She said moving quickly out of the room

House watched her go, her stride was quite similar to Cuddy's but he still needed the real Cuddy back, his Cuddy. He turned his attention back to Cuddy, the machines that were keeping her alive, the way her chest moved up and down. He just missed her yelling at him…he wanted that. He wanted to remember how it was to lock eyes with hers. Blue on blue.

He held onto her hand once more. He continued to stroke it, but he felt something different. He felt her squeeze back, but that was quite common in coma patients.

"Lisa?" he tried…still nothing "Lisa, are you awake? Do you feel anything?" he tried again

"Uggg-can't you stay quite when I have a headache worse than the devil himself?!" He heard her shout

"Cuddy!" he grabbed his penlight and held open her eyelids and shined the light in her eyes

"Make it go away." She said slowly

"Oh my God! You're awake! And alive!" he leaned down quickly and kissed her on the mouth…hoping to get something back, well he did…if a slap counts

"Get off me you perv!" She screeched before shooting right up and pulling everything off her (except her medical gown) and dashed as fast as she could out of the room causing the machine to flat line.

"Cuddy! Come back!" He turned and limped as fast as he could after her.

He continued to limp after her for what seemed to be hours. He finally stopped to take a breather and pop to vicodin when he heard her scream. He put his pills back in his jacket and limped towards where he heard her. He limped into the emergency room and saw Foreman holding onto her with a very confused look on his face with a confused blonde Cameron right next to him.

"House, what the hell did you do?" Foreman asked

"I swear…I didn't insult her or do anything." House said innocently

"Let me go!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Cameron administered a sedative into her arm before Cuddy fell over unconscious…

_**Okay, I think this was kind of rushed…like I said…I don't have much time to write because of my job, and looking for a **__**school **__**:p**__** Addio-Taco**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House limped into Cuddy's room, he didn't know what to expect though, since she did yell at him and cause people in the emergency room to turn and look at her.

He had made a couple of calls to tell people that she was awake and was currently the rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't believe that she went crazy. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her and noticed that her arms were latched into the bed so she couldn't move. He sighed, not knowing this would happen.

"Are you just going to stare at me perv?" She mumbled

"My name is Dr. House." He said ignoring her comment

"I think perv is better."

"Lisa…"

"Why does everyone call me that?" she groaned

"Because it's your name." He said raising an eyebrow

She groaned again, he was quite sure she must have had one hell of a headache. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said switching on his penlight and shining it in her eyes "Follow my finger." Luckily she did what he told her.

"When can l leave?"

"I don't know, you've had a CT scan and an MRI, can you remember anything?"

"No…I can't." She looked like she was about to cry because of her lack of memory

He looked at her for a couple of moments before sighing "I don't think we can find what's wrong with you, I'll get Wilson to start on the discharge papers." He turned to limp away when he felt her hand on his jacket sleeve.

"Thank you." She said making her eyes light up.

"Don't thank me, you would have done same thing for me." He said before limping out of the room and turning to Mia. "I think she would like your help."

"She told me she would rather not have any help, Greg." She said putting her on Sara's head.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I haven't known about her since were kids, she's changed a lot."

"No shit."

"Greg, please!" She said before pointing to the child "Remember that Sara is here!"

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath before taking off towards Wilson's office

-----------divider

"Wilson, just do it!" House yelled at his friend

"House, she's in no condition to be living on her own." Wilson stated defensively

"I can take care of her!"

"You can't even take care of yourself!"

House thought for a moment, of course he could take care of himself. He looked back up at Wilson before saying something that might not be that helpful. "She isn't a guinea pig! That's why we are basically keeping her here, it's torturing her!"

"Since when do you care about that?" Wilson looked like he was thinking for a little bit. "Do you like her?"

That brought back a memory that he missed, he wanted that old Cuddy back.

----------------Divider

_He didn't know why he was here even in here first place, he couldn't believe that he was interrupting her date again for the second time that night._

_"Do you like me House?" She had asked him, he didn't know what to say, but he was screaming to himself yes "Because I was on the phone with Bennett fifteen minutes before you came, cell phone's working." She didn't let him speak, but all the time he was gazing down at her eyes…_

_----------------Divider_

"Earth to House?" Wilson's voice rang through his head again "House_!"_

"What?"

"You weren't answering me, do you like her?"

"No, just sign this and I will go away."

Wilson looked at the forms for a couple of minutes "Will you do your clinic hours?" House smirked knowing that Wilson would give in anyway.

---------------Divider

"So where is my home?" She asked looking out the window of House's car

"Close." House was getting tired of her questions, she was even asking personal questions about herself and how she was before the accident.

"Good, because I can't wait to see my house." She smiled like a little kid getting something new, he felt like banging his head on the steering wheel.

About five minutes after she asked where they were, they were in front of her house, she just looked at it. He could tell she was speechless about how large it was.

"Are you sure I live alone?" She asked in a small whisper

"Yes." He nodded his head. "But you wanted children."

"I still do."

"You will eventually." He said stepping out of his car

"You really think so?" She leaned on the car door.

"I know so." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her bag out of the back of the car before handing it to her

"I don't have a key." She sighed

He rolled his eyes again and lifted up the flower pot again and picked up the key. "I do." He said sticking the key into the lock and turning it to open up a very dusty house.

"You can tell I haven't been home for a LONG time." She said

"Yeah, nice place."

"Oh thank you, maybe your might be just as bad!"

"It is not!"

"Are you sure?"

"I have a housekeeper."

"Can you get her to do mine?" She asked

"I'll try." he mumbled causing her smile back at him

"Thank you again." She said cheerfully before her face went grim again "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Have you ever wanted…kids?"

He nearly choked on his words, he couldn't believe she asked that. "Uhhh, haven't thought about that."

"Oh." She said slipping onto her couch and sighed

"You want me to be the father, don't you Lisa." He said in more of a statement

"No, I just thought you might-" She didn't have time to finish before he kissed her fully on the lips causing her to moan."What are you doing?!" She shrieked when he sat down next to her with his hand on her knee.

"Letting you have your very own parasite." He said leaning down over her again and Kissing her again.

"I thought you would rather not have any."

"Everybody lies…."

_**I know what you're probably thinking about my lack of updates**__**, I've been busy. But I do hope you all liked it! **__**Addio.**__** Taco**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When she woke up she felt something to her side. She slowly turned her head and nearly gasped at the sight. She couldn't believe that she just slept with her doctor just to have a baby! She sat up straight pulling the top blanket around her shoulders and crept out of the bed and into the bathroom.

She yawned, and then examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was messed up; it would be so fun just to get all the knots out of wavy hair. Sighing, she turned out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom to see him looking for his clothes in his boxers.

"Ummm, what should I do today?" She asked letting him know she was in the room

He looked at her, long and hard before responding. "I don't know, just take it easy." He replied pulling his shirt over his head before looking over at the clock. "Look, I'm going to be late, so just stay here and don't go anywhere…okay?"

"Sure." She replied watching him finish finding everything before he slipped out of her home.

------------

When House walked into the hospital lobby, he saw Wilson standing at the nurse's station looking over some charts. Wilson turned when he heard House's uneven footsteps and looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"You're later than usual and wearing the same clothes."

"Had a hooker, didn't feel like changing." House limped passed him

"House, did you really have a hooker?"

"Yes, she was quite load in fact." He said before slipping into the elevator.

He limped into his office and saw Thirteen reading a medical journal, Taub pouring coffee in a cup and Kutner sleeping soundly in his desk chair. When he opened the door, everyone except Kutner turned to look at him.

"Good morning!" House said limping over to his desk before slamming his cane on the table that Kutner was resting his head on.

"Wha-" a perplexed Kutner said lifting his head to look up at House and back to Taub and Thirteen

"Get up." House stated simply before Kutner got up from his chair and went to stand by Taub and Thirteen.

House looked at his new team and smiled. He was actually proud of them, but his smile faded when he noticed someone at his door, it was Foreman holding at CT scan.

----------------

Lisa examined the coffee maker; she didn't know how to make anything in the kitchen, well, she was sure she did, but since her amnesia took place, she can't remember how to make coffee.

"Now how does this thing work?" she asked herself examining every inch of the coffee maker "What will happen if I press this button?" when she did so she was surprised that it started working, more or less that she didn't burn the house down trying to make coffee.

----------------

"I have some bad new House, well could be good news for you." Foreman said holding up the CT

"What?" House snapped

Foreman looked at the CT and pointed to one spot. "Her brain could be permanently damaged."

"Great, now she will never be able to make money again." House said glaring at Foreman

"It's not my fault that she can't remember who she is." He stated defensively

They were interrupted by Wilson entering the room then looking at Foreman and the CT.

"She might not get her memory back," House said flatly

Wilson looked shocked "How had did she hit her head?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask her?" House pretended to be innocent before leaving the room to call her.

---------------------

She heard something ringing, she didn't know what it was, but It was really annoying, she had heard it went off numerous times before she heard her front door open. It was House; he didn't look too thrilled to be back at this time.

"Why didn't you pick up?"

"Pick up what?" She raised an eyebrow

"The phone!"

"Is it that thing that rings constantly?"

He thought for about a minute, "Yes."

"Oh!, sorry about that, I didn't know what it was."

"Apparently not." He mumbled under his breath "I should have told you." He told her seeing the hurt expression on her face

"You think this is my fault that I can't remember who I am?" she was getting angry "I wouldn't do this on purpose! I've been trying to get all my memories back, and some part of me doesn't want them back! I'm not even sure I want to be here! I want to start over!" she finished

"Lisa, I don't want you to leave, and I don't think that you're a burden."

"How can you be so sure?" she shrieked, "You had to go to work this morning, then I didn't know what the phone was, then you started acting like you wanted me to leave, and now you don't?!" she was really confused "What do you want me to do?"

He looked at her broken face, he took a step closer and picked up her hand, "I want you to stay."

Her mouth dropped open, "But what should I do?"

"Whatever you want, here, take this and go to New York or something…go shopping, go get ice cream, something you would want to do," he handed her about $500 in cash, she just looked up at him.

"I can't take this much money, it won't seem right," she looked down to the money in her hand than back up at him, "You want me to leave, don't you?"

"No, I want you to stay with me, and I don't think it's healthy for you to stay in your house all day," he gave her a smile trying to let her know it was all going to be okay.

All she could do was embrace him in a rather large hug, "Thank you," she muttered into his shoulder

He rubbed her back a little before giving her a pat on the shoulder, "Go on, go have fun!" he have her another smile getting one back before she walked out the door and to his car (he could just take the motorcycle anyway)

------------------------

New York was different than New Jersey, it was much larger. All the tall buildings and almost everyone bumped into her on the sidewalks. She didn't really like it. She didn't want to shop, what she really wanted to do was find a job, even though it wasn't in the same state, she could just look around a possibly find a good one that didn't evolve medical care.

She passed by a little café with a help wanted sign, she smiled to herself. Maybe working in the kitchen would be a great thing to do. As she was walking into the café, she was stopped by a particularly annoying woman. The woman's name tag said Laura, and no, she didn't look too thrilled to see her.

"Only employees can come back here!"

"I know, I would like to become one." She said

"Well, we don't need ya, go back where you came from!" she said turning Lisa and making her leave.

Lisa didn't need to be told twice, she didn't want to work there anymore, all she would rather do was sit in her home back in New Jersey, but the next train wasn't until 5:00 at night, so, she was stuck there for a bit.

--------------------

House walked into her home at about six in the evening, he looked around to see that she wasn't there, it just didn't seem right that she wasn't there.

"Lisa?" he called out, "Are you here?" No answer

He then heard the front door open and she entered her home. He looked at her, the anger building up.

"What are you doing coming back late?"

"You told me to go to New York!"

"Yeah, but I meant come back at about the 4:00 train ride back

"Well, sorry, I couldn't make that!" she hissed

"Sorry, I should be the one saying sorry," he felt guilty all of a sudden, it wasn't her fault

"It's okay." She moved closer to him and softly kissed him on the lips before turning towards the living room, "Are you coming or not?" she giggled

He smirked before limping into the living room and seeing her lying out over her couch; he quickly bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned when their lips met before she wound her fingers in his hair. Before they knew it, they were off the couch and in her bed, ready for a long night…

_**Okay, my computer did not feel like cooperating while writing this chapter, but now I'm okay, with it (I've never liked word :0) ) Well, please review! Bye:P**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, Lisa found herself looking through the papers for a job; she wanted to be able to do something while she waited until she got her memory back. She was thinking of becoming a waitress, that's something she could do for a little bit. And the best part of it was that she found a diner not too far from her home.

She looked at the paper once more before walking over to the phone and picking it up to dial the number shown in the paper. It rang for what seemed to be forever before someone picked up. At least it wasn't the person in New York that had been so rude to her, didn't people in New York know how to act when people would just ask a simple harmless question? When someone finally picked up, the voice sounded soulless, but able to talk for a reason.

"_You're looking for a job, aren't you."_ Asked the woman on the other line

"Yes, is there one available?"

_"Yeah, you can come in later today for an interview, I need to know your name please," _the soulless voice stated

"That's great! Thank you so much!"

_"Name please?"_

"Lisa Cuddy," she stated simply smiling into the phone

_"Dr. Lisa Cuddy? Why do you want to work here?"_

"Because at the moment I don't have a job and I need one…I got in a car accident and I don't have any memory on how to practice medicine again," she stated in one breath after the word accident.

_"Fine, come in at three o' clock this afternoon, and, I'm guessing you still can write," the voice surprisingly snickered_

"Yes! Of course I can!" Cuddy said before the line went dead, many people wouldn't give her any respect while just trying to find a job.

------------

House stepped into the kitchen and looked at Lisa drinking her tea and looking over all the newspaper job options. She really wanted to keep busy, which gave him hope that the old Lisa could still be in there, just very far away. Almost buried deep inside her.

"Looking for a job?" he asked her

She looked up at him, obviously stunned at the fact that he didn't just come in a start to make his breakfast. "Yeah, I'm thinking of a fresh start, I need to do something with my fresh new start," she smiled, "I have a job interview at three this afternoon."

"That's good, I hope you get it, but why do you want to get a job?"

"So I won't feel like I'm being such a burden, and I hate feeling like that, it's just bugging me," she looked back down at the paper before looking back up at him, "I'm not sure if Dr. Cuddy felt like that, but I know I am right now."

"Lisa, you're not a burden, I enjoy helping you along, you keep me company," he regretted his last choice of words almost immediately

Her eyes got large all of a sudden, "So this is why you don't want me to leave? I keep you company? Why are you really keeping me here? Just so that you can make me love you and have sex with you when you talk about helping me have my very own child!" she yelled

"No, you have the wrong idea," he tried to calm her down but wasn't getting much luck

"Okay, then what is your idea?"

He didn't answer, instead he just turned his head and looked down, and she looked at him the whole time he was looking down. When he looked back up at her, she narrowed her eyes. She was clearly upset with him, and he didn't blame her. She thought he just wanted to keep him around for sex, but that was wrong. But then her words _'make me love you'_ circled around his head. Did she love him? Or was she just saying that, he wasn't quite sure, and what he wanted most was to be really damn sure of what she wanted most, he loved her that much…

------------------

It was two fifty-nine in the afternoon when she walked into the diner, she left earlier because she wanted to get away from House as soon as she could, and she couldn't take looking at him. That's how much she couldn't stand him at the moment.

Pushing the door open to the diner caused everyone in the room to turn a look at her. She couldn't help but notice that the little restaurant appeared to be gloomy, she didn't know what to say, but someone came up to her and in an expressionless voice asked:

"Do you have any preference of where you would like to sit miss?" Lisa looked at her for a couple of minutes, the middle-aged woman had a nametag, and it said Cindy.

"No, thanks, I should be talking to your manager about a job offer," Lisa didn't know what to expect from the gloomy restaurant, did something happen? Or did they have enough money to even function?

"Oh, go straight ahead then turn to your left," she stated flatly before turning back to sit down on the bench

When Lisa walked down the hall, she saw a couple of cheerful families with their kids. But she wondered why everyone seemed so grim. Entering the manager's office was no different than entering the restaurant, except without the people dining and everyone staring at her, she could describe this place in one word: gloomy.

She saw an elderly woman seated behind the desk scribbling on a pad, "You're Lisa Cuddy," she stated without looking up

"How did you know?" she asked in shock

"I was expecting you to come at three, now it's three o two," she said flatly before signing her name on the piece of paper "I have decided to let you have the job."

"But you haven't interviewed me?"

"You'll probably just lie about something, but another one is that you have amnesia and don't remember who you are. I thought I would be nice and let you work here without having you interviewed."

"Thank you ma'am, I don't know how to thank you, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine AM sharp, don't be late."

Lisa smiled before getting up and heading to the door, she had a job, and she wouldn't let herself get fired. She knew what she had to do, and that was to be responsible about her new job.

----------------

When Lisa stepped into her house later that day with some new groceries, she found House sitting in her kitchen watching on her little television screen.

Putting down the groceries, he turned to her and looked her over and nodded his head.

"You need to buy a bigger TV."

Lisa smiled, she didn't know why, but she found something harmless about that statement, "I'm guessing that I didn't watch too much TV."

"Yeah, you were the serious type, that's what I liked about you."

After she put the milk in the fridge, she turned in looked at him, "You liked me?"

"Actually, I loved you."

"Are you just saying that so that you could get in my pants?" she raised an eyebrow

He looked at her and remembered what he had told her, he didn't mean to tell her that, "Ever since I met you in college I've loved you." He knew it sounded corny, but it was true. "Do you need any help?"

She smiled again "Don't worry, I've got everything in." she couldn't help but think about him, all the things he did for her, all the things she loved about him….

_**Yay, it's a success, I actually got chapter 5 to everyone faster, I think the end was kind of corny, but, please, review and I hope everyone had a great holiday and New Years! Bye, Taco**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I've been doing too many things at once and haven't had time to think this story over and I've forgotten what I was originally going to put down for all the chapters. Especially since my computer crashed and I had to get a new one, I lost all of my old drafts for chapter six I was working on…I hope this is pretty good.**

**Oh, and please review and feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE comments instead of rude and unnecessary comments.**

**Smiles politely, where was I again…oh here you go…**

It's been a month since Greg House had told her that he was in love with her and he was still in every way embarrassed by that. He didn't know how it just slipped from his mouth; he never intended to tell her anything that could change their relationship, especially professionally when she got her memory back.

Now House was standing on top of the roof looking over the New Jersey skyline. He loved the breeze up there; it gave him a great place to think things over that he had said accidentally.

His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening behind him then closing. He didn't know who it was, but heard footsteps behind him. The person was definitely not wearing heals, which meant it could have been someone working in the ER (Cameron), a nurse, or Wilson.

He heard the footsteps stop before he heard a voice behind him, "House, you've been acting strangely for the past month, what's wrong with you?" he knew that voice, it was Wilson.

"Nothing," he told mostly himself under his breath.

"When I first met Amber, I knew she was possibly the one, when I see you look at Cuddy, I can tell that you love her," God Wilson was annoying, "You love her, don't you?" he looked down at his hands.

House looked up, "With all my heart."

X



Lisa Cuddy quickly entered her home with great ease and directly from her front door, she walked into her kitchen. Once she stuck her bag on the kitchen table, she reached out for a light. Switching on the light, she squinted from the sudden brightness before she started rambling through her purse before she found what she was looking for. The little white stick with the word positive.

"What's that?" she heard a sudden voice behind her.

She quickly scanned for a good place to hide the stick before she turned to face him. She made up her mind and stuck it up her sleeve of her uniform before she turned around and looked at him.

"What's what?" she knew it didn't sound convincing to him.

She saw him look towards her left sleeve before he looked back up at her, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lisa was about to deny it, but she lowered her head in defeat, "isn't that what you wanted? To get pregnant and have a large family?"

She looked back up at him, the movement caused some loose curls to fall into her face, "That was Dr. Cuddy's dream; Lisa's is to do it the right way."

"What does Lisa Cuddy want to do?" she looked straight up at him, sharply.

"I said I wanted to do it right. Get married than have children."

He got up and limped towards her slipping his hand under her chin and lifting it so he could see the tiny teary crystal form in her eyes, "I told you I love you."

"You were joking."

He pulled his hand out from under her chin and narrowed his eyes in a glare, "I wasn't, I really do love you."

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "You're lying about that Greg!"

He felt him get angrier by the second that she told him that he was lying to her, "what should I do? Propose to you?" he kneeled down on one leg despite the pain, "Marry me Lisa Marie Cuddy!"

"You've been drinking!" she said horrified before she backed away slowly and started heading over towards her bedroom.



House grabbed her by the arm, "No I haven't!" he yelled.

He couldn't believe that he just yelled at her, he just couldn't believe it. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and saw that she was scared, scared of him. He never wanted her to fear him.

She was crying softly, he didn't mean to cause it…again. He slowly pulled her into an embrace and drew soothing circles along her back, "I'm sorry," he said in her ear as he felt her let out a whimper before she hugged him back.

"Do you really love me?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, I have since I first laid my eyes on you," he saw her smile.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah," he told her before he kissed her on top of her head before he walked her back into the bedroom so she could get some sleep. He was glad that they were on good terms and that he didn't have to go home to a very dusty apartment or sleep in a motel. He was just happy where he was.

**Finally! Chappie six! Hope you liked it, Leigha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I know, I haven't updated this in a long time again. I've actually been thinking about posting a new story, but I need to finish either this one or the Life of Natalia House. Don't worry I'll finish them!**

**I'm moving…again…which means I might not be able to update my stories for a bit but I won't just stop writing them.**

**To top it all…my brother is trying to get me to watch his daughter for the rest of the weekend.**

**X**

Lisa walked into the restaurant that Greg told her to meet him in. She looked around to see any sign of him when he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I knew you would come," he whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him, "you told me to meet you, so here I am…what's up?" she smiled at him, "you told me to wear a dress and I know you are up to something…I know that face!"

"Come on, we're sitting over there," he steered her more toward the right as they walked to their table.

The violins were playing a soft melody in the back ground. It couldn't get any better.

He looked at her softly, he knew she still hadn't regained her memory, but she was pregnant, and she wanted to do it the right way. He had set everything up for her, to ask her the big question.

Once she had sat down and opened her menu, he looked at her with his blue eyes, "Would you like anything to drink?"

She smiled at him, "No Thank you," he smiled back at her.

"Do you see anything you like on the menu?"

"I think the Vegetarian Lasagna sounds lovely," she told him.

"Why no meat?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like I want to eat any meat. I feel like I've been a vegetarian for a long time."

He looked at her, "Lisa, you have," she looked back up at him, "are you remembering anything else?"

"I don't think so…are you saying that I'm remembering more of my old life?"

He nodded, "I think we need to get another MRI," he folded his menu and picked up his cell phone.

"All this is based on the fact that I don't want to eat any meat? House this is insane!" He stopped dialing Foreman's number and looked at her again.

"What did you just say?"

"I said this is insane!"

"No, you called me House, you've been calling me Greg," he didn't know what was causing her to remember all of this, "Foreman, Lisa's making some progress, she's calling me House…call back," He looked at her again, "are you okay?" he noticed she was looking sick.

"I'm fine I just need some fresh air-" she slowly got up before she collapsed on the ground causing everyone in the room to gasp from shock.

"What is everyone looking at? I need and ambulance!" he shouted to all the frantic people.

**X**

"House.What.Did.You.Do?" Wilson demanded as he walked through his office.

House looked up from the whiteboard, "we were at dinner and she was randomly calling me House…then she fell over…looking sick."

"Are you telling me you don't know about the severe abdominal pain?"

"What abdominal pain?"

Wilson put his hands on his hips, "she woke up screaming, they had to give her morphine to stop the pain-" he didn't' get far because House interrupted him.

"You idiot!"

"Why are you calling me an idiot?! It was Cameron who did it!"

"Lisa's pregnant! You'll kill the baby!" House rushed past Wilson and down towards Lisa's room.

Upon entering the floor, he heard someone screaming and nurses running into one room. It was Lisa who was screaming…she was losing the baby.

**X**

Lisa woke with an empty feeling in her stomach; she knew she had lost the baby. She knew someone had made a mistake. She looked over to her left to see Greg asleep in the chair, that couldn't be good for his leg.

She slowly tried to adjust to a better position, the sound of the sheets made Greg wake up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Empty," she replied putting her hand over her stomach, "Dr. Cameron screwed up…didn't she?" she paused for a second, "she said the morphine would help with the pain…she killed our baby," anger swept through her, "why couldn't she just stay in the ER where she belonged or with that wombat that follows her wherever she goes!"

He was surprised by her choice of words, "are you going to fire her when you get your memory back?"

"I got plenty of it back to know that she was being a reckless bitch!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he smirked at her trying to lighten the situation.

"House, I just lost a baby, I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes. Go away and do something useful…like clinic duty."

House was staring at her. She had never asked him to do his clinic duty. Mostly because she didn't know that was part of his responsibility.

"Cuddy?"

"What am I doing here?" she asked looking at House, "why am I in my hospital?"

"Are you back?"

"What do you mean by back?"

"You couldn't remember who you were…we've sort of been together,"

She looked at him in disbelief, "are you saying that I can't remember who I am and that I had amnesia?"

"Yes."

**Good for Cuddy, she regained some of her memory. I've had writers block for a while and haven't been around lately. For the past couple of weeks I've been preparing for my wedding and now I actually have time to even pick up my laptop. I hope you liked this chapter; I couldn't concentrate because I have a one year old little girl wanting my attention. Well, please review, Leigha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…that's all I have to say. I can't remember if I mentioned I'm moving in the middle of August, so I don't think I'll update much or at all in August. I'll try though. That's really all I have to say.**

X

"So your saying that I had amnesia for about two months straight and was in a coma for about three months?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm also saying that I actually helped you the whole time. Your sister occasionally did," he told her.

She sighed, "I still can't believe Mia did that, she knows that she doesn't have that much money and that I don't want her to spend it on seeing me. She needs to stay in Boston with her daughter."

House looked at her for a moment, "I think you were doing quite well with yourself, you even got yourself a job in New York."

She raised her eyebrow again, "Such as?"

"Waitress."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and Lisa-"

At the mention of her first name her head snapped back to his and she locked eyes with him, "did you just call me by my first name?" she was shocked by this. He called everyone she knew by their last names.

House looked at her for a second, "Lisa, we were kind of together for the past couple of months…you were even pregnant…"

"What?" she asked in a small whisper, "we were together?"

House looked at her, "Lisa, I love you, I always have. The night you collapsed…I was going to propose to you."

She seemed to get angry at this; she thought he was taking advantage of her. For not being able to remember who she was for the time being, "you were taking advantage of me? Had it occurred to you that when I got my memory back I would not feel that way? House, love just doesn't happen like that," she was tearing up just by the look on his face; she couldn't believe she had hit a nerve on Gregory House.

"Forget it!" He got up quickly ignoring the pain in his right thigh and limped out of the room as fast as he could…away from her…away from the woman he loved.

She watched him go. Why did she say that? What did they do when she had amnesia? But it just bugged her at the thought that he cared about her. That he was even going as far as proposing to her. That was not how House was like.

X

"She hates me."

Wilson looked up at his friend, "Cuddy?"

"No, Jessica Alba…of course it's Lisa you idiot!"

"So you're coming to me with advice…girl advice," House looked at Wilson.

Before Wilson even had a chance to say anything, he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh sure, I would ask the king of failed marriages for girl advice! When I mentioned that I loved her and that I was going to propose to her the night that she collapsed…she got the wrong idea….she thought I was taking advantage of her because she had amnesia."

"That wouldn't surprise me," House flashed a dangerous look over at Wilson, "just saying, you can be an ass."

"But I haven't been an ass to her, I worked with her to get her memory back, I tried to help her get a job, I stayed with her for the past months! She was in love with me…and I am in love with her."

Wilson looked at House in disbelief, "If you really love her, show her."

House smiled, "You know what Jimmy, that's probably the best advice you've given me."

X

Four days have passed since Lisa went home. She felt like she had been gone for…a while. Looking around her large home she felt empty. She knew when Greg had probably been around it hadn't been so lonely. He probably wasn't being an ass at all either.

She walked into her living room with a cup of tea and looked down at this one photo. She didn't remember the photo…it was probably taken when she couldn't remember who she was. Looking more closely, she noticed that it was a picture of her and Greg…and they both looked…happy. That's when she knew that he wasn't lying to her, that he really did love her.

She quickly looked around for her phone. When she saw it, she ran over to it and dialed a number she knew at heart.

When it was ringing she was delighted but when the recorder came on, she knew he wouldn't pick it up. He would probably think It was Wilson or Cameron trying to have him take a case.

"House…Greg…it's Lisa…I was-" she hung up the phone before she could say anything more to him. She didn't know what she was thinking. What she should really be doing is finding him to tell him that she loves him. She grabbed her keys and jacket and started to head for her front door.

X

Greg walked up the path to her house; he saw her new car there and knew she was home. He was going to tell her he loved her and would do anything for her then kiss her. Kiss her with more passion then he ever has in his life.

Just as he was going to knock on the door, it swung open and he saw her, standing in front of him with her jacket on and her car keys in hand.

"Greg!" she seemed happy…she didn't hate him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she looked up at him, she smiled at her before passionately kissing her back before whispering into her ear and taking a box out of his jacket pocket.

"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"

She smiled, "yes!" before she stood on her toes and kissed him again.

**Well I seemed to have rattled off a happy ending. I'm so proud of myself. Please review and there's going to be an epilogue after this. I hope everyone liked it I had writers block. Leigha**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**I just finished writing this. I am actually thinking of doing a sequel and I don't know when it might be up. I'll have to think of a plot . Hope you like it, most of it is kind of told by Kutner.**

Kutner was happy for his boss and his boss' boss. House seemed a bit more…happy. That was a strange emotion for the team to see on House.

Today was their wedding. Wilson was to be the best man, Mia was to be the maid of honour, and little Sara was to be the flower girl. And last but not least…Kutner was to record the whole wedding. He was excited about this assignment.

He sat down and reviewed what he had already filmed. What he saw was Thirteen coming up on the small screen. She had been smiling and said "Best wishes to Drs. House and Cuddy!" He then fast forwarded to the part where he caught Cameron trying to help Chase put on his tie. How Chase was whining about wearing a tie. Foreman just said "Congratulations on actually trying to be happy."

Now that he was standing, he was making his way towards where Cuddy was getting ready. Once he opened the door, he saw her sister Mia trying to help her put on makeup. Cuddy turned and looked at Kutner who was still standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Kutner, what do you need?" she asked him.

Kutner looked surprised, he thought she might like to say something pre-wedding, "Any thoughts on how it will be like being married to House?" he asked her.

"I have absolutely no idea," she looked nervous. He didn't blame her. Getting married must be a life changing event.

"Well, thanks for giving me your input!" he smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'm sure it will all go fine," he reassured her before scurrying out of the room and towards the place where House was getting ready.

He opened the door just a crack and looked in just a little bit making sure he wasn't intruding on anything. He knew House would probably yell at him for intruding on him while he gets ready for his big day.

What he saw was Wilson trying to help House with something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it so he slowly moved closer. When he finally heard what they were talking about, he forgot he still had the camcorder on and had recorded the whole conversation.

"House! How could you not write your wedding vows? You've been engaged for six months!" Wilson told him in a loud whisper.

He heard House sigh, "It completely slipped my mind. We've been arranging this for so long…I didn't have time for this."

"You're saying you didn't have enough time to just sit down and write your vows on a piece of paper?"

"No, I'm saying I forgot. The past few months had quite a few General Hospital marathons on."

"General Hospital is more important to you that Lisa?" Wilson raised one of his eyebrows.

House looked down for a second, "That's why I'm trying to—Hey!" he seemed to finally noticed Kutner behind them.

Kutner looked around worriedly as House started moving towards him looking quite angry, "What did you here?" Kutner wasted no time in turning around and running out of the room House and Wilson behind him.

"House! Leave Kutner alone!" he heard Wilson yell behind them.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him do this!" he limped quickly after his employee.

Kutner couldn't run in the shoes that he was wearing, and he knew that he would get in trouble if he took off his shoes and tripped House. Not only would he be in trouble with House, but also his fiancé.

Kutner slowed to a stop right before he ran into Taub who was looking around, "Kutner what are you doing…we've been looking for—" Taub didn't have time to finish his sentence when House came up behind Kutner and grabbed the camcorder.

"House no! You can' erase everything! I don't think I can replace everything pre-wedding!" Kutner tried to get the camcorder back. When House jerked his hand back so Kutner couldn't reach, Wilson had come behind House and took the camcorder out of his hands.

"House please, Lisa wouldn't be happy if this would happen on her wedding day."

"He caught me writing my vows on the day of the wedding!" Wilson smiled.

"Well House, shouldn't you have done them earlier?" House glared at him, "just admit…I'm right and you're wrong."

"God you're annoying. This is the last time I get married!" House said limping away from everyone and heading for the doors were he was to be bound to Cuddy in holy matrimony.

He knew from this day on, everything would change. Cuddy would probably want children after their wedding and she would probably bite his head of eventually, but he loved her. And now he was marrying the devil herself. Today.

**Thank you everyone for reading this and review please! Leigha.**


End file.
